Iron Ninja
by DeathByCoffee
Summary: SmartNaru! Naruto has been acting like an idiot for as long as he can remimber. But as things start to heat up it gets harder and harder to hide the truth. Somewhat of a Ironman crossover. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Important AN:**

_Hey everyone! I'd like to, before I explain, thank everyone who has stayed with this story. I know it's been going kinda down hill in quality. So I'm hoping to fix that. I'm going through the story correcting grammar and trying to improve the writing and story line. This first chapter didn't have all that much done to it, but later chapters I have changed a lot. Please review or pm me if you find grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed, and also it would be great to hear if I have changed it for the better or worse, if you feel that way._

"Normal speech."

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed loudly as his little 12 year old lungs allowed as a mini explosion of black smoke and sparks burst from the small vile he was holding. Or at least had been holding. As the black cloud cleared it revealed a very dirty vile-less Naruto looking very frustrated.

"Well I guess that was a failure," Naruto muttered shaking his head and picking his way through the pieced together inventions, scrap metal, and other odd raw materials to get to the sink that was on the other side of the little hideout. He had made it 2 years earlier when his inventions began getting to big to hide in his apartment. With it being just outside Kohona's barrier it was the perfect place.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" He called out to the empty hideout while trying to get the soot out of his hair.

"05 minutes and 35 seconds before sunrise," a thick British accented voice came from his faithful computer, Jarvis, who seemed all too human and had recently found a cruel sense of humor.

"Oh that leaves plenty of ti- wait SUNRISE?!" Naruto began frantically scrubbing until giving up with a frustrated groan and running over to the door at maximum speed. But somewhere between the running, jumping over inventions, and grabbing his goggles he managed to trip over some wire.

"No matter how fast you attempt to make to the door the approximate arrival time is the same."

Rubbing his now sore nose the young blond glared at the large screen that hung on the opposite wall, "Jarvis, off."

Jarvis's answer to that was obvious as the computer gave a long sigh and went into hibernation mode.

"Hmph," Naruto left the hideout just as the sun began to become visible. Slipping his goggles on as he approached the wall he quickly found one of the Ambu tunnels that lead into the village. Many people didn't realize it, but these secret tunnel things were everywhere. You just had to know where to look.

Naruto smirked as he slid his goggles back up to where they had previously rested on the top of the head. They were probably one of his most ingenious inventions so far. With capabilities that could rival the Sharingan they enabled him to see past most genjutsu and calculate the speed and distance of objects.

"How did you get in here?" a voice echoed through the supposedly empty tunnel.

Naruto span around so quickly that it made him dizzy. Standing nonchalantly in front of him was an Ambu. _'A pretty high ranking one by the looks of it'_ Naruto thought to himself, looking over the white and red dog mask and quickly crossing out 'running' from the very short list of possible escapes. Thinking quickly Naruto rubbed his eyes, sleepily blinked, and looked around the tunnel.

"This isn't the way the bathroom."

The dog Ambu sweat dropped, "No it's not," the ambu said lazily and sighed, "follow me, I'll take you to the Hokage."

Naruto all but sighed in relief. Jiji was very easy to fool with his loveable idiot act and hardily ever asked questions.

"So what were you doing out there with grease?" the Ambu said suddenly without looking at him. Naruto jumped in surprise. 'But how did he kno...,' looking down at his clothes Naruto realized he was covered in black smudges. He resisted the urge to smack his forehead as he thought back to his fall.

'Well lying has gotten me this far', "Promise you won't tell anyone," he said with his signature fox-like grin. The Ambu nodded, "I was pranking. I've been out all niiigghhht-" his sentence slurred toward the end as Naruto let out a yawn.

The Ambu chuckled and surprised Naruto by ruffling his hair, "We're out of the tunnel. Do you know how to get home from here?"

"Yeah, but don't we have to go see Jiji?" Naruto asked still in shock from the gesture.

"Ma, ma, I can handle the hokage, you need your sleep. The genin graduation is today, isn't it?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot!" Naruto exclaim before running toward the direction of his apartment. Stopping suddenly Naruto span around and waved back at the dog Ambu, "Bye Dog-san! Thank you!"

"Good luck," The Ambu said and disappeared in a proof of smock and leaves.

Naruto stared at the place where the Ambu had been, "I have got to learn that," He muttered to himself as designs for inventions flew through his head before shaking his head. He turned around and started running toward his apartment. Ninja now, inventions later.

By the time he arrived at his apartment he only had time to change clothes and eat breakfast. Then run to the academy as fast as he could in order not to face the wrath of Iruka.

Sadly, all didn't go as planned..."NARUTO YOUR LATE!"

Going back into his lovable idiot routine, he answered with the usual fox-like grin and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Iruka-sensei I was having this SUPER good dream about ramen so I had to finish it before I left, BELIEVE IT!" some random and ridiculous lie rolled off his tongue with ease as he settled into his idiot character.

Iruka's eyes softened and let Naruto go to his seat without any more complaint_. 'Probably thinking about last week,'_ Naruto thought, remembering the week before when Mizu had tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll and told him about the Kyuubi. Naruto was glad to finally know why people hating him. But knowing it didn't making anything better, people still hated him, he was still dead last in school, and everyone still thought he was an idiot.

Naruto started acting after his 6th birthday when the villagers had found out about his inventions and began to get scared. They had come in a large group and burned his apartment down with him inside. Luckily Ambu had came in time and saved him from the fire. But it was too late for all of his inventions and possessions. Since then he made inventions in secret and acted as an idiot to discourage the villagers. But now he was a ninja so he'd be able to drop the act, at least that is what he'd planned to do. He hadn't really worked out how exactly he'd do that yet.

The Hokage had been hit the hardest with his sudden change. Naruto before had always gone into his office parading his newest invention, but now Naruto only visits on rare occasions always with the stupid mask.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hurino and Sasuke Uchiha_. '...What?!'_ Naruto brain seemed to short circuit. He had to resist banging his head against the desk as he heard the names.

Looking over at them his saw Sasuke brooding, as usual. Sakura, on the other side of him, was doing her own little happy dance for being on Sasuke's team, only to stop when she saw Naruto looking at her and glared.

_'Well this is going to be fun...'_

As the class ended and the new genin separated into their groups and got to know their team mates. Seeing this Naruto realized that his idiot character would probably be fawning over Sakura, but couldn't get himself to do it. Even just looking at his two soon to be team mates a rust of pure disgust would change his expression into a snarl.

_'I hate my life,'_ Naruto thought angrily. After sitting on the swings for a couple more seconds Naruto decide to go back to his hideout...he needed to shoot something.

* * *

- Kakashi POV -

The exAmbu looked at the apartment with disgust. Banana peels, empty ramen cups, spoiled milk! He was amazed that the kid was even able to live in such a hell hole.

Next to him the Hokage laughed at the sight of his ex-Ambu freaking out over the apartment, "Naruto's habits will be hard to get used to, be you'll eventually learn to love them." A look of sadness showed on the Hokage's face, but was gone so quickly that Kakashi couldn't even be sure he wasn't imagining it.

_'I wonder what happened...'_

* * *

**AN:**

_ Okay so as I said not many changes to this first chapter, but hopefully the writing is better_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

_Since I didn't make any major changes to the first chapter I went ahead and put this one out too. I hopefully y'all will like it. Please let me know what you thing of the changes._

"Normal speech."

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

The little hideout hidden in the woods was surprising quiet. No explosions to be found, only a very focused 12 year old ninja. Naruto sat with his small frame hunched over the work bench working with two needle-like tools on what looked to be a very small clear disk. As each of the needle's touched the disk neon blue lines appeared on it's clear surface before fading.

Naruto set the tools down and leaned back from his work, "Well it's getting there."

"In two months, first eye piece is 92% complete." droned from the large screen.

"Good to know Jarvis," Naruto replied dryly to the computer, rolling his eyes, "Well I think that's enough for today. I want to actually get some sleep tonight, especially with that stupid meeting with the wonder team."

Naruto carefully picked up the disk and dropped it into a vile filled with a bluish liquid. The disk was one of his many ongoing projects that he had been working on recently. It was hopefully going to be a replacement for his bulky goggles. Once completed the disk was complete he's be able to just stick it in his eye and be done.

With his contact in the vile he took off his goggles and place it on the desk, replacing it with his new ninja headband. Moving over the metal cabinet beside his desk he slide open the drawer at the bottom of the cabinet. Inside the drawer were his twin pistols. Looking them over he made a split second decision to go ahead and take one with him.

Hiding it under his coat, he closed the cabinet back up. He made his way carefully across the hideout, saying a quick 'bye' to Jarvis. He turned off the lights and left the hideout.

* * *

_-Next morning-_

-Hokage's POV-

The Hokage sat in his office after another long day of leadership. He sat down and really intended to get work done, but his thoughts seem to wonder elsewhere when he looked at the stacks of papers. The topic of his thoughts; Naruto.

This morning he had been more excited perhaps then he should have been to go to Naruto's apartment. He had hoped he would have seen all the wondrous gadgets and instruments that had once zoomed around the small home. But what he found was disappointing. Since the…incident he knew Naruto had begun to act an idiot, but he had not expected him to have given up inventing all together.

These troubling thought continued circling the old Hokage's head for what seemed like hours before he was finally jostled out of them by the arrival of an Ambu.

"Hokage-sama," an AMBU flashed into the office, "Danzo is here to see you."

"I do have a door," the Hokage replied tiredly. "Bring him in."

The older man walked calmly into the office, taking his time to dust off the seat opposite the Hokage before sitting.

"What do you need, Danzo?" Sandaime remained formal, hiding away his dislike of the man.

Danzo smiled hauntingly back at him. "I came merely to deliver this," taking a scroll from his sleeve, he handed it to the Kage.

Dread start to ebb at the Hokage, nothing good ever come when Danzo smiled. He slowly unrolled the parchment and read through the document. Looking shocked and more than a little confused the Hokage looked back up at Danzo.

"I don't understand"

Danzo continued to smile, "You'll find that it is perfectly legal, the council voted on it this morning. You were of course left out because of your personal interest in the matter."

"Yes, but why?"The Hokage sat back, "There is no reason he is but a genin."

"He is dangerous!" Danzo's smile transformed into a sneer before he going back to a calm expression, "We simply need to check. We don't want a repeat of the last time."

"You won't find anything. I was at his apartment his morning, there's nothing there."

"Oh yes we know there's nothing in his apartment, but an….inside source has informed us of a little hideout in the woods that is sure to have some things of interest…" Danzo's smug smile returned as he left the office having accomplished what he had wanted. The Hokage sunk into his chair, his eyes glued to the top of the document.

* * *

**_Warrant: Search and Seizure_**

**_ Naruto Uzumaki_**

* * *

Across Kohona that very moment said Naruto Uzumaki had began slamming his head rather forcefully against his desk.

"Naruto, stop being so loud!" His pink haired team mate screamed from across the empty classroom.

Not even bothering to comment on the hypocrisy of her shouting, Naruto just kept his head down. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to them. They were stupid and annoying and even thinking about how he would have to put up with them till he became a chuinin made his stomach hurt. And as if his shitty team mates weren't enough, his new sensie was now two hours late.

_This is ridiculous._ Naruto thought angrily about the million and one more productive things he could be doing instead of sitting around. Like his contact project that was so close to being done. His all seeing goggles had to be removed in order for him to wear his new ninja headband. He felt kind of vulnerable without them on.

His pistol that was now hidden under the jacket helped a little with the feeling but…While keeping his pistol on him had seemed like a good idea at the time now he wasn't so sure now as, once again, his hand twitched toward it as Sakura began to complain_. I will not kill my team mates._ _I will not kill my team mates…_

"He's late!" Naruto yelled, trying to distract himself from his thoughts and partly just to stand up, he'd been sitting down for two hours now. He went over to the door as if hoping to see their new sensie in the hallway while quietly thinking to himself, '_After keeping us waiting so long this guy better have a pretty damn exciting entrance.'_

"Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura said, after of coarse standing up.

"But he's late!" suddenly something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A thoughtful expression went across his face before turning into a sly grin. He went over to the chalkboard, carefully covering up his smirk with a crazed smile as he picked up one of the chalkboard erasers and haphazardly placed it above the door.

"Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for being late!"

Sakura opened her mouth wide to retort but froze as the door opened.

The easer sailed through the air gracefully before hitting a rather pale haired junin and falling harmlessly to the floor. Sakura stared horror struck while Naruto doubled over in laughter.

The white haired man looked at them solemnly before slowly scratching his chin, "My first impression of this group… you're a bunch of idiots."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked as if they had an anvil drop on them, but Naruto just continued to smirk at their new sensie. As the junin led them out of the door Naruto checked his watch. It was a newer invention of his, capable of showing the time, temperature and now able to track a certain white haired sensie, who was now sporting a rather artfully placed tracking chip on his hatake_._

_ 'Technology is great,'_ Naruto smiled.

The white haired man took them to the roof of the school building. Why the empty classroom wasn't good enough, Naruto didn't know and frankly didn't really care. He was just waiting for this little get together to be over so he could go to the hideout and work on tweaking his goggles.

The man began with a pitiful introduction, which all Naruto could get out of was that his name was Kakashi. With a few ramblings about ramen and a couple 'Believe It's!' Naruto made his introduction very short, simple and perfectly in character. After his introduction Naruto studied his new sensie seeing his reaction. He looked like he bought the act, but for some reason he couldn't get rid of the feeling something wasn't right about him.

Sakura's speech was mostly uninspiring rambles about how much she likes Sasuke and how they were going to get married and blah, blah, blah. After her speech came Sasuke's…interesting introduction.

_'Someone to kill, huh?' _Naruto studied him curiously until he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up he caught his new sensie staring at him. Almost awkwardly Naruto joked about being the one Sasuke was going to kill in order to break the tension.

The meeting ended with Kakashi basically telling them that the school had been lying to them pretty much since the time they enrolled and that they had to pass yet another test to become ninja. '_Great.'_ Naruto left the school as quickly as physically possible, not really wanting to stick around to watch Sakura try to flirt with Sasuke.

Slowing down once he was out of the school, Naruto expertly navigated the now crowded streets of Kohona and made his way directly to his hideout, not bothering to stop by his apartment. Naruto took the long way around after deciding it would be too risky to take an AMBU tunnel at such a busy time in the day, especially after getting caught last time.

Jumping the wall from a nearby rooftop, Naruto made it to the hideout relatively easily. A smile formed on his lips as to came into view from behind the trees, feeling happy to see his little sanctuary. But as he neared his hideout it quickly became clear that something was very, very wrong.

Dread. Cold and merciless ran through his veins. The world seemed to melt away as he ran toward the door. It was hanging precariously looking as if someone had yanked it open with such force that it had been partly unhinged. Red lights were flashing inside, signaling that the security systems had been activated, and failed by the looks of it.

Paper and blue prints were scattered everywhere, along with broken parts and inventions. Every drawer, cabinet, and storage bin had been broken into with their contents spewed out on the floor. It was a mess, an absolute disaster.

"I've been robbed." Naruto said as he slowly sank to the floor in shock.

* * *

**AN:**

****_Soo... how was it?_


	3. Chapter 3

So not an update. I'm not really into this any more. Sorry, but since there was some interest in it would anyone like to adopt the story? These two chapters are open for anyone to take, just copy and paste them if you want them. I do ask though that you message me if you use them just because I'm interested in where the idea will go. I don't really care if you give me credit for it either.

For those who are still interested in the story, I'll post on my profile who all continues it or is using the idea.

Farewell and thanks for reading!


End file.
